My funny valentine
by cris-bookworm
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo, Joe decide volver a cantar. De nuevo para su hija. (One-shot padre/hija) Rating K por ciertas palabras.


The Flash no me pertence, ni los comics ni la serie de TV. La canción que aparece en este _fic_ tampoco.

* * *

\- MY FUNNY VALENTINE -

Iris estaba medio dormida en su camilla del hospital. Hacia media hora que la habían traído después de coserla la herida producida por el cristal. Seguro que Barry se estaba lamentando por ello en ese mismo momento. No es como si fuera culpa suya, pero Barry era así. Joe lo sabía.

Pero el detective tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. No era muy complicado, Iris estaba despertando en esa _maldita_ camilla de hospital, él estaba otra vez en un hospital cuando es una de las cosas que más odia. Hace años tuvo que estar por Barry. Después por Eddy. Hace poco por Francine. Ahora, Iris. ¿Por qué todos sus seres queridos (en el fondo Francine seguía ocupando un sitio en su interior) tenían que acabar en algún momento en el hospital? _¿Quién sabe si la semana que viene no estaré en esta misma habitación por Wally?_

No. Mejor no pensar eso. Solo sería atraer al mal. Iris, no podría verlo agitado con malos pensamientos porqu-

\- ¿Papá?

\- Sí, cariño, aquí estoy. – Olvidando sus pensamientos se centró en su hija – ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele mucho?

\- Como odio los hospitales.

\- Me has leído el pensamiento.

\- He salido a ti. … ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo Iris cogiéndole del brazo.

Joe estaba atónito. ¿Cómo podía su hija interesarse por él cuando era ella la que había tenido un accidente? Indudablemente, había salido a él.

\- Yo estoy bien, cómo estás _tú_ es lo importante.

\- De maravilla. Aparte de, ya sabes, que me han quitado un trozo de cristal del pecho. Siento que me falta algo.

Los dos se rieron ante esto, pero Iris se quejó un poco; todavía la dolía un poco a pesar de los calmantes.

\- He estado pensando. – Dijo Joe. Iris frunció el ceño, parecía serio. – Pensando en cuando te ponías enferma cuando eras pequeña o cuando te hacías algún esguince. ¿Lo recuerdas? – Iris asintió ante esto, pero aún confusa pues no sabía a dónde quería llegar su padre con eso. – Recuerdo que te cantaba y dejabas de llorar, o te dormías en mis brazos aunque te doliera la tripa. También lo hacía cuando tenías pesadillas.

Iris sonrío completamente ante esto. Recordaba muy bien las canciones. Su padre tenía la mejor voz que ella había escuchado. Algo ronca, pero aún así podía llegar a sonar tan amorosa…

\- Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Una vez que llegó Barry a casa, fue él quien necesitaba las canciones cada noche. Yo también las escuchaba a veces detrás de la puerta. – La chica dijo esto último con una sonrisa avergonzada. – Como que echaba de menos que me cantaras…

\- A eso voy, cariño. Te mereces una canción ahora. – Ambos sonrieron. Los dos sabían que canción iba ser esa.

Joe comenzó a cantar.

 _My funny valentine_ (Mi divertido amor)*

 _Sweet comic valentine_ (Dulce y divertido amor)

 _You make me smile with my heart_ (Me haces sonreír de verdad)

 _Your looks are laughable_ (Tus miradas me hacen reír)

 _Unphotographable_ (Son infotografiables)

 _Yet you're my favorite work of art_ (Todavía eres mi obra de arte favorita)

Joe recordó cuanto le gustaba esta canción a Francine. Iris había sacado su gusto musical de ella. El hombre todavía estaba dolido por todo lo que le hizo su (ahora fallecida) mujer, pero seguía sintiendo cosas por ella, por mínimas que fueran. Ahora solo era cariño, pero quedaba el recuerdo de lo que fue.

 _Is your Figure less than Greek?_ (¿Es tu cuerpo comparable con el ideal griego?)

 _Is your mouth a little weak?_ (¿Es tu boca un poco pequeña?)

 _When you open it to speak_ (Cuando comienzas a hablar,)

 _Are you smart?_ (¿Se nota si eres inteligente?)

Él le pidió muchas veces que cambiara, pero está claro que nadie cambia por nadie. Eso es lo que Joe trató de enseñarle a Iris: "No cambies nunca, eres perfectamente imperfecta tal y como eres; quién te quiera, te querrá así".

 _But don't change a hair for me_ (Pero no cambies un pelo por mí)

 _Not if you care for me_ (No si te importo)

 _Stay little valentine stay_ (Quedaté, pequeño amor, quedaté)

 _Each day is Valentine's Day_ (Cada día es San Valentín…)

Joe terminó de cantar. Suspiró. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hacía esto.

\- Ha sido precioso. Nunca dejas de maravillarme con tu voz.

\- Yo también lo he echado de menos, Iris. – Dijo el detective después de un rato. – Cantarte, cantar a Barry. Cantar simplemente. Hace tanto tiempo que no creo que Barry se acuerde de que yo antes cantaba. De que canto _bien_ – Rieron.

\- Gracias, papá. De verdad. Lo necesitaba.

\- Te quiero, Iris. Para eso estoy.

\- Y yo a ti.

\- FIN -

* * *

*La traducción de la canción es completamente propia.

Tuve la idea de este fanfic por culpa de _Rent_ , "Welcome to the Earth-2" de _The Flash_ y del talento de Jesse L. Martin (aka Joe en _The Flash_ )

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este one-shot padre/hija. Feliz San Valentín. Reviews, por favor :)


End file.
